dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout vs Deadpool
Epidose 3 of Season 3. Mercs with mouths fight it out to the death. Will the Canadian Super-Hero be victorious or will the Boston Loudmouth be the one comin gout on top? Pre-Fight Location: Blu warehouse The Scout was sent to to the blu base to steal the blu's briefcase while they defend for the red's intel. When the Scout entered the warehouse all the blu soldiers were already dead. Scout thought nothing of this and was just glad that his job in now a lot easier. While looking for the intel he could he hear noises like someone was in the warehouse before him. Just then he heard someone from behind him, he looked up and it was a man in a red and black leather costume wielding swords. Scout quickly pulled out his bat to clash with the stranger. After about a second the two stopped in their struggle and Scout thought they should engage in conversation. Scout: 'Ey you over there, were you the ones who freakin' killed all these people? Deadpool: Wow nice dialouge! It's like the writer doesn't know how to write your lines! Scout: What do you mean? Deadpool: Never mind it's nothing important, *chuckles*. The point is your after That briefcase over there. Scout: Oh wow thanks for killing the enemies for me, and for pointing where the briefcase is. Deadpool: Oh, no problemo, but there's a catch! Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXY2HpV0ujE&t=75s Scout: Oh? What's that? Deadpool: So, I've been playing a lot of Fortnite recently, and I realized I haven't played the original fort game in such a long time! And when I booted it up, it was a piece of shit! Scout: Uhhh? Deadpool: So to get to the point, I felt I needed answers to 2 things. One, can one of these assholes actually beat me? And two, does this game even have some value in the versus community? Scout: ...Yes to both? Deadpool: Good, now let's see if you're right my fellow merc. Deadpool then pulled out his two pistols ready to fight. Scout quickly got ready his Scattergun. Fight HERE WE GO!!! Scout instinctively fired his entire clip while moving around in random patterns, each shot Deadpool grunted in pain, and by the sixth meatshor Deadpool was down. *cut music* Confused Scout moved slowly to the presumable corps of his opponent. Scout: Did I win? Deadpool then replied to the Scout via a blood gurgling scream which made the Scout scream like a little girl and fired his pistol into Deadpool and ran over to him and repeatedly wacking him with his bat. Resume playing-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXY2HpV0ujE&t=75s Tired of his shit Deadpool teleported away from the Scout leaving him confused and searched the surroundings for the Merc with a Mouth. Just then he heard his opponent scream, "Pineapple Surprise!" as a grenade landed by his feet. Scout instinctively ran away from the grenade and he escaped seconds before it blew up in his face. WIPCategory:Color themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Slantheman